priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Sparkling ☆ Fox Coord
Sparkling ☆ Fox Coord (スパーキング☆フォックス) has yet to be worn in advertisements, and has never been worn in the anime. This coord is a Cool Type coord from the brand Baby Monster. This coord is similar to the Sparkling ☆ Vivid Coord and the Sparkling ☆ ToiToi Coord. It also shares similarities to the Blossom Moon Coord, Drama Tikal Moon Coord, Fairy Tale Moon Coord, and Dark Fantasy Cross Coord. The only difference being various elements. User TBA Appearance Top A black kimono top with small flecks of hot pink, yellow lips, cyan heart shapes, yellow lightning bolts, cross bones, and a few other various designs, and bursts of pinks, blues, and yellows. The top is lined with cyan material, and the top is worn over a purple top with yellow and black jaguar print and light mauve ruffles. On the left of the chest is a big blue flower with a smaller yellow one, while on the right is a white fox mask with colorful designs all over it, attached to a mauve ruffled material and strings of blue and hot pink. Around the waist is a glimmering purple ribbon under a hot pink belt with silver accenting and chains. On the back the glittering bow is revealed to be purple and black striped with blue on top. Comes with a black lace collar with a silver stud band and chain, and two arm accessories; one purple and black stripe, the other pink and black. Both of which have blue cuff. Bottom A skirt dived by two sides. It starts as a yellow band connected to three ruffled, slightly pleated skirts; the top yellow and purple with blue lace trim, the second blue and black with yellow lace trim, and the third hot pink and purple with magenta trim. The other side of the skirt is a glittery purple material with a lining of blue, purple squares, and red flowers. Between the two sides of skirt is a purple sheet of material with jaguar of black and hot pink, and a single, thick cyan string going down the center. Attached to the back is a lilac, fluffy piece of material. Shoes Thick purple platform sandals with thin lines of pale pink. A strap of yellow goes across the foot with a black and blue jaguar print pattern. Comes with two stockings, both of which have a long yellow string-ribbon, and a blue fishnet design. The right leg is hot pink with blue cuff, while the left is purple with hot pink cuff. Accessory A decorated white fox mask on top of two layers of material; one pale mauve, the second yellow with blue and black jaguar print. Attached to the fox is a double ribbon of cyan, and pink with cyan stripes. Game '''Sparkling ☆ Fox Coord '''is a Cool Rare Coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first appeared in the late December wave of the Promotional Coord 2014. Image Gallery Official Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Coord Category:Baby Monster Category:Promotional Coord 2014 Category:Promotional Coord